


12 Days of Sanvers

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanvers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: So, I wanted to write some festive Sanvers and this idea came to me. I'm going to post a holiday themed Sanvers one-shot on twelve days starting with this one... however, there's no schedule to when they'll be posted! Which is part of the fun, of course ;) Hope you enjoy 12 DAYS OF SANVERS!





	1. Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

Alex was sitting on her couch eating a slice of pepperoni pizza when all of a sudden, her phone lit up with a text from Maggie.

_Hey Danvers, I’m outside your door. And I brought a surprise ;)_

Alex couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s message. She raced over to the door and unlocked it, finding Maggie standing there with a big shopping bag in one hand.

“Hey Maggie!” Alex exclaimed. She leaned in to kiss Maggie, who went on her tiptoes so their lips could meet. It was a tender kiss, and Alex couldn’t help thinking that she could definitely get used to greeting Maggie this way. The thought of kissing her every time she walked through the door made Alex’s heart flutter. Maggie smiled into Alex’s lips.

“So… what’s in the bag?” Alex finally asked.

Maggie grinned.

“You’ll never guess what I got for us!”

Maggie reached into the bag and pulled out what appeared to be two items of clothing, one green and one red. She held them up so that Alex could see, then set the bag down.

“Ta-da!” she exclaimed. “So, what do you think?”

Alex took a closer look and realized that what Maggie was holding was a pair of festive holiday sweaters. Except, they weren’t like the traditional kind of holiday sweaters that simply had a cross-stitched pattern and a few reindeer and Christmas trees on the front. Those elements were included, of course, but these particular sweaters happened to have something written on the front as well. “Don we now our gay apparel” read the green one, while the red one boldly stated “Ho ho homo”.

“You bought us gay Christmas sweaters?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sure did! So, do you like them?”

Alex looked at Maggie, seeing the excitement shining in her eyes, and then back to the Christmas sweaters. _The very gay Christmas sweaters._

“Yeah, they’re… they’re great!” Alex said, laughing nervously. Her eyes darted between the festive sweaters and Maggie once again.

Maggie looked at Alex suspiciously. She had immediately picked up on her girlfriend’s panicked expression and lack of enthusiasm towards the sweaters.

“If you don’t like them I can take them back,” she said. “No big deal.”

Maggie started to put the sweaters back in the bag

“No – no, I like them, Maggie. I really do.” Alex quickly replied. “It’s just that, well… I’m not exactly out to many people yet. I’ve told Kara, and my mom – oh, and you of course.”

“Hey, don’t worry,” Maggie said softly, taking one of the sweaters out of the bag again. “I’d already thought about that when I bought these.”

She smiled at Alex, who immediately felt more at ease.

“You did?”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, I did… which is why the green one’s yours.”

She handed it to Alex, who took it and held it up, examining it.

“Don we now our gay apparel,” she read out loud. “I don’t know… still sounds pretty obvious to me.”

Maggie shook her head and smiled.

“You’ve heard the song Deck the Halls before, right, Danvers?”

“Of course!” Alex said. “It’s a classic Christmas song, I mean who hasn’t?” She didn’t know where Maggie was going with this.

“Sing the first few lines for me then.”

Alex blinked in surprise, not sure why Maggie had asked her to sing the familiar tune.

“Okay... here goes!”

 _“Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la,”_ Alex sang, her voice filling the apartment. _“T’is the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la.”_

She stopped and looked at Maggie, who motioned for her to keep going. Alex started to sing the next part of the song.

 _“Don we now our gay_ – OH.”

She stopped suddenly, realizing why Maggie had wanted her to sing it. Maggie smirked. Alex blushed, feeling a little silly.

“And that’s why I picked that one for you,” Maggie said, putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “It’s gay, but it’s also in a Christmas song! So no one’s gonna know if you don’t want them to.”

Alex was genuinely touched that Maggie had gone out of her way to make her feel comfortable like that.

“That’s… that’s actually perfect,” she said, smiling warmly at her girlfriend. “Thank you. I love it.”

Maggie smiled brightly, glad that her idea had gone over well. She kissed Alex’s cheek. Alex looked at Maggie, her eyes shining with pure adoration.

“How about we put our new sweaters on and cuddle up on the couch together?” Maggie suggested.

“I’d love to,” Alex said with a grin. “Maybe we could even find a Christmas movie to watch on TV.”

She slipped the green sweater over her clothes, not minding at all the phrase written on the front. In fact, she kind of loved the ambiguousness of it.

“Awww, it looks cute on you!” Maggie said. “Green’s totally your colour.”

Alex blushed. She started walking over to the couch, waiting for Maggie.

Maggie reached into the bag and retrieved her own sweater – the red “ho ho homo” one, which Alex was glad wasn’t meant for her. Once Maggie had put it on, she went and joined Alex on the couch.

“Yeah, that one suits you better,” Alex said, smiling amusedly. “Somehow I don’t think I could pull it off as well.”

“Who knows, maybe some day you’ll change your mind,” Maggie said, with a smile.

“Maybe.”

Maggie put her arm around Alex. Alex sighed happily, and reached for the TV remote. If this was what spending the holidays with Maggie was going to be like, Alex eagerly anticipated every single moment of it.


	2. O Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to **holtzdamnn** for the prompt on this one:
> 
> "Possibly something about decorating the Christmas tree, and either one of them knocking it over when they put the star on top."

“There we go,” Alex said, heaving a sigh of relief as the last section of branches snapped into place. She stepped back to take a look at her handiwork. “How does it look?”

“Looks great,” Maggie replied. She gave a nod in approval. “In fact, Danvers,” Maggie said with a smirk, “it’s the straightest thing here.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh a little and roll her eyes at Maggie’s joke. Her girlfriend wasn’t wrong though. The towering artificial tree stood in the middle of Maggie’s apartment – perfectly balanced upright, just as Maggie had observed. While the two of them had thought it would be an easy solution to the problem of hauling an actual tree into the apartment, they hadn’t taken into account all the different sections that needed to be assembled. Now that they were looking at the finished product though, it all seemed worth it. After about a solid half hour of struggling with artificial branches and cursing at the instruction booklet while they tried to figure out how to put the pieces together, they now had a beautiful Christmas tree. All that was missing now were the decorations. Maggie had already started to take care of that, though, wasting no time in rummaging through the cardboard boxes of Christmas décor that Alex had brought over.

“Wanna help me put the lights up?” Maggie asked.

She was sitting in front of the biggest box, holding an end of the seemingly endless string of Christmas lights up so that Alex could see.

“Sure, I’d love to!” Alex replied, smiling brightly.

She went over to join Maggie on the floor, helping her untangle the string of colourful lights. Once they had successfully managed to do so, Alex and Maggie got up, each taking an end, and set to work wrapping the lights around the tree. At one point, their hands met, an unexpected touch that felt electric to Alex and caused her to accidentally bump the tree a little. Fortunately, she managed to steady it in time.

“Careful there, Danvers!” Maggie said with a laugh. “You know how long that took us to put up!”

Alex blushed.

“Yeah, I know,” she mumbled, ever grateful that she had noticed the tree wobbling slightly. “Hey, want to go grab the box of ornaments?”

“I’m on it,” Maggie said, giving Alex a small salute.

A few moments later, Maggie was back with the box. She set it down on the floor and then reached inside, delicately handing a shiny red plastic ball to Alex. Alex took the ornament from Maggie and hung it on the tree. Then she passed a shiny green plastic ball to Maggie, who did the same. The two of them repeated this alternating pattern with an array of different ornaments, ranging from the balls to tiny bells and decorative candy canes, until the decorating process seemed complete – except for one final detail. Alex couldn’t quite place what it was though.

“What about the star?” Maggie asked.

“Ohhhh, right!” Alex exclaimed. She knew that they had been forgetting something important. “I’ll go get it! It’s in the same box as the lights, I think…”

Alex had just turned her back away from Maggie, about to check the other box, when she heard Maggie’s voice. 

“Is this the one?” Maggie asked.

Alex turned around and saw that to her surprise, Maggie was in fact holding up the very star topper that she had been looking for.

“Yes! Wow, how did you find it so fast?”

“I’m a detective, remember?” Maggie replied teasingly. “It was right here.”

She kissed Alex on the cheek.

“Oh it was?” Alex mumbled, blushing slightly.

“It was,” Maggie said with a grin. She stood on her tiptoes and tried to reach the top of the tree, but to no avail.

“Hey Danvers?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you give me a little boost here?” Maggie asked, motioning to the tree. “Seems I can’t quite reach it.”

“If only Kara was here, she could – “ Alex started then froze, quickly catching herself. She was about to say that Kara could just fly the star to the top of the tree and save them both the trouble, forgetting for a moment that Maggie was unaware of her sister’s hidden identity.

“She could what?” Maggie asked.

“She could help us out since she’s taller than both of us!” Alex blurted. _Phew._ _Good save, Danvers._

“Well since Kara’s not here, looks like it’s up to you,” Maggie said. She playfully elbowed Alex.

“Okay, fine,” Alex said, albeit reluctantly. Maggie did have a point. They had to get the star up on top of the tree somehow, and Alex did have a slight height advantage. She went and stood behind Maggie, positioning her hands on her waist and carefully lifting her up just enough so that Maggie could reach the top of the tree. Maggie positioned the star in place, smiling at Alex.

“See? We make a pretty good team,” Maggie said.

Alex smiled back at her.

“Yeah, we do.”

At that moment, before either of them could quite realize what was happening, the tree started to wobble just as it had earlier. Only this time, there was no chance of saving it. Alex looked at the toppling tree helplessly, watching it come crashing to the ground as if it were in slow motion. She carefully placed Maggie back down, the two of them surveying the scene that lay in front of them.

“At least the ornaments were plastic?” Maggie offered, trying to help the situation.

Alex gave a small smile.

“Well, looks like we’re going to have to clean that up,” she said with a sigh. “Oh, and Maggie?”

Maggie turned to face Alex.

“What is it?”

“Maybe this time we should find a ladder.”


	3. Mistletoe Hung Where You Can See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend Natasha ( **fandomsunlimited** ) for sending me a cute prompt suggestion she found for this one!
> 
> Prompt: "Person A standing under the mistletoe casually reading a book and then Person B walks past and just says "your book is upside down""

It was a Saturday morning, and Alex slipped out of bed, the sun having just risen. Maggie had stayed over for the night, so Alex took extra care to make sure she didn’t wake her sleeping girlfriend. Even though Alex was an early riser, the reason she had woken up even earlier than usual was because she had an idea. An idea that would make something she’d secretly dreamed about many times before finally happen. While Alex would never admit it because of how cliché and sappy it sounded, she had always wanted to have a kiss under the mistletoe.

Growing up, she’d seen couples kiss under the mistletoe in movies and at holiday parties she’d gone to, so Alex had naturally assumed it would be something she could look forward to as well. However, since she hadn’t been in a relationship for several years – and the few relationships she had been in always seemed to end before the holiday season had started – Alex was never able to have her mistletoe kiss wish fulfilled. Now that she was with Maggie, however, she had her chance. Before Maggie had come over, Alex went out to a store that specialized in holiday decorations and bought a sprig of mistletoe. A real one, not an artificial one. She had tucked it away in a drawer so that Maggie couldn’t accidentally find it, planning to hang it up the following morning and get Maggie to notice it. Then, the long-awaited mistletoe kiss would happen.

Alex thought her plan was perfect. She quietly opened the drawer and took out the sprig of mistletoe, tiptoeing into the kitchen with it clutched tightly in her hand. Then, she went and hung it on the doorframe. Shortly after the mistletoe was hung, Alex heard the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall. She froze, realizing that Maggie must be awake. Alex frantically scanned the room looking for something she could use as a prop to make her standing under the newly-appeared mistletoe seem perfectly natural. Then, she spotted it. _Aha._ There was a book lying on the table, which would serve her purposes well. It didn’t even matter what it was, as long as she could make a convincing show of reading it.

Alex hurriedly ran over and grabbed the book, flipping it open to a random page as she resumed her spot under the mistletoe. She pretended to be absorbed in reading it, patiently waiting for Maggie to see her and then notice the mistletoe she had hung. Alex looked up, giving an inconspicuous glance around the room, and saw that Maggie had just about made her way into the kitchen. She returned to staring at her book, flipping another page just to make her pretense of reading seem more casual.

“Your book’s upside down, Danvers,” Maggie said nonchalantly. She continued to head into the kitchen, walking right past an incredibly flustered Alex.

Alex felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment.

“I-it is?” she stammered. _So much for being inconspicuous._ “I was so interested in the story I didn’t even notice!”

Alex laughed nervously, avoiding Maggie’s gaze.

“That’s the one I lent you, right? _The Price of Salt_?” Maggie asked. She was leaning on the counter, looking at Alex.

Alex hadn’t even looked at the book’s title, but she figured it was safe to assume that the book she was holding in her hands was the same one that Maggie was talking about. It would make her cover more believable.

“Yeah! That’s definitely it, yeah… great book.”

Maggie crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side as she looked at Alex.

“So Danvers,” she said casually, advancing towards Alex, “you actually reading the book or are you just trying to get me to notice the mistletoe?”

“The what?” Alex asked, trying to hide her surprised expression and failing miserably. Maggie had seen right through her ruse.

Maggie took the book out of Alex’s hands, tossing it to the ground. Now Alex had nothing to hide behind.

“Oh look, there’s mistletoe here! How convenient,” she said, faking excitement. Maggie, however, wasn’t buying her performance.

“You hung it up while I was sleeping, didn’t you?” Maggie asked, smiling as she realized Alex’s plan. “You know, you don’t need mistletoe to kiss me.” Maggie grinned.

“I did,” Alex admitted. “And I know that. It’s just that, well, I’ve always wanted to kiss someone under the mistletoe. Someone special to me. But it never happened. And being with you – well, now I feel like it could happen. Right now.”

She blushed, fully aware that she had not only admitted her secret wish of a mistletoe kiss but been a rambling idiot while doing so.

“That’s actually super cute,” Maggie said. She looked into Alex’s eyes. “So, do you want to make that mistletoe kiss finally happen then?” she asked softly.

Alex nodded. Her heart raced as she realized that she was finally going to have that magic moment she’d dreamed about before. Maggie stepped closer to Alex so that they were both standing under the mistletoe, and went on her tiptoes so that she could kiss her. Alex closed her eyes and smiled into Maggie’s lips, kissing her back softly but with passion. Maggie cupped Alex’s cheek, and Alex deepened the kiss a little, lost in the moment. There was something that seemed strange to her though.

“Okay,” Alex said, breaking away from the kiss. She looked confused.

“Did I do something wrong?” Maggie immediately asked, slightly worried she’d ruined Alex’s magical mistletoe experience somehow.

“No, no you didn’t. That was amazing and everything, Maggie… but it felt the same as our other kisses…”

Now Maggie understood. Alex had expected the kiss to feel different just because they were standing under the mistletoe. She bit her lip, looking at her girlfriend with affectionate amusement.

“Alex… mistletoe kisses are just the same as regular kisses. Well, except for the fact you’re standing under a plant.”

Alex felt a sense of relief wash over her.

“So there really isn’t anything special about kissing someone under the mistletoe then?”

Maggie shook her head and laughed.

“Nope,” she said. She paused for a moment. “Actually… there is one thing special about it.”

“What’s that?” Alex asked, curious.

“The person you’re with,” Maggie replied. “Well, if it’s the right person, of course.”

She smiled her adorable dimpled smile at Alex, who felt her heart flutter. Then, Alex leaned in and kissed Maggie again. Even though her mistletoe wish hadn’t turned out exactly the way she expected, Maggie was right – it was still special. Because she knew in her heart, without a doubt, that Maggie was definitely the right person.


	4. Gonna Find Out Who's Naughty or Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was inspired by a prompt I found on Tumblr:
> 
> "Imagine Character B throwing out their back, because they chose to indulge Character A’s idea of building a snowman. Character A feels so guilty about it, that they spend all day pampering B, with kisses and hot cocoa. What A doesn’t know, is B’s back isn’t that hurt. They just wanted some extra attention from A."

Alex and Maggie had just finished rolling the second snowball for their snowman, which was starting to take shape rather nicely. It had been Alex's idea to build one together since they were both off work for the day and National City had just had its first snowfall of the year. All that was left now was to make the head, then they could decorate it, and -

Maggie suddenly groaned in pain.

"Mags, what's wrong?" Alex asked, immediately hurrying to her girlfriend's side. "Are you okay?" She looked at Maggie with concern.

"My back..." Maggie said, wincing. "I think I threw it out..."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Alex gasped, immediately putting a hand on the small of Maggie's back to steady her. She felt awful for having put Maggie in this position. "If I hadn't asked you to build a snowman with me this wouldn't have happened... do you think you'll be able to walk back to your apartment?"

Maggie shook her head.

"It hurts too much," she whined, biting her lip.

Maggie looked at Alex with her big brown eyes, and Alex's heart sank. She was genuinely worried about her girlfriend.

"If you're in that much pain, maybe we should go to the hospital so they can have a look -"

"I'm not hurt that badly Alex, I think I just need to lie down," Maggie mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure. No hospitals for me today, Danvers," Maggie said, forcing a laugh.

"We - we could go back to my apartment then since it's not far from here!" Alex exclaimed. "I'll carry you."

Before Maggie could say another word, Alex had picked her up and was fireman carrying her across the park. Her boots left a trail of footprints on the snowy ground as she traipsed through the snow, walking as fast as she could with a single objective in mind: get Maggie inside safely.

"This is actually kind of nice," Maggie said. "I'm not too heavy for you, am I, Danvers?"

She gave Alex a small smile.

"No! No you're not, you're the perfect weight actually," Alex said, blushing a little. "But don't get used to it, Sawyer."

After navigating through the snowy park and some slippery patches of ice on the sidewalk, the couple finally made it back to Alex's apartment. Alex opened the door and stepped inside, proceeding to carry Maggie up a few flights of stairs. Once they had reached Alex's floor, Alex slung Maggie over her shoulder so that she could grab her key from the inside of her coat pocket. The key turned in the lock, making a 'click' noise, and Alex was inside her apartment, making a beeline for the couch with Maggie in tow.

She carefully placed Maggie down on the couch, fluffing the pillows up and delicately arranging them around her so that her girlfriend would be as comfortable as possible.

"Is that good?" she asked Maggie. "Or do you need more pillows?"

Maggie smiled up at Alex, dimples in the corners of her rosy cheeks.

"Yeah, that's good."

Alex couldn't help thinking about how beautiful Maggie looked lying there on her couch. Even in just a plain white long-sleeved top and jeans, her girlfriend was positively angelic.

"Now you stay right there, okay?" Alex said. "I'll be right back with some hot chocolate."

She kissed Maggie's cheek, and immediately went into the kitchen to prepare the warm drink.

Maggie smiled and sighed happily. Her plan was working out just as she'd hoped. It felt nice to just lay there on her girlfriend's couch, knowing how much Alex cared about her.

A minute or so later, Alex had returned, steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hand.

"Here you are," she said, carefully handing the drink to Maggie so that it wouldn't spill.

Maggie took a small sip.

"Damn, Danvers... that's good."

She quickly downed the rest of the warm hot chocolate, leaving her empty mug on the small table beside her. Almost instantly, Alex started peppering Maggie in soft kisses. She kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her shoulder, and finally, her lips. Maggie was definitely enjoying the attention.

"How's your back feeling, Mags?" Alex asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"A lot better now," Maggie replied. Which wasn't totally a lie - she did feel a little sore, and Alex's pampering was doing wonders to remedy that.

"Oh good, you had me worried there," Alex said. "Do you think a massage would help?"

"Yeah, I think so," Maggie said.

She felt a twinge of guilt. Alex was clearly doing whatever she could to make Maggie feel better, not knowing that her girlfriend was playing up her non-existent injury. _Still, a massage would be nice..._

"Okay, turn so you're facing sideways then," Alex directed.

Alex leaned over the couch, slowly lifting Maggie's shirt up a little. She gently massaged Maggie's back, hoping that it would ease the pain and giving her soft kisses as she did so.

"Is that helping?" Alex asked softly.

Maggie nodded.

"Yeah, it feels amazing," she said. Then she paused for dramatic effect. "You know, it's almost like I'd never even been hurt in the first place..."

She bit her lip and looked at Alex, who was slowly putting the pieces of what Maggie had just said together.

"Wait. So you're saying... your back has been fine this whole time?"

Maggie nodded, blushing slightly.

"Guilty as charged," she admitted.

"Margaret Ellen Sawyer!"

"I'm sorry, babe!"

"But I was really worried about you!" Alex exclaimed. "And I carried you all the way home..." 

"I loved the attention, okay? We haven't gotten to spend much time together this week so I was being a needy girlfriend." She gazed at Alex lovingly. "And I liked being carried."

Alex looked right into Maggie's eyes, a hint of a smile forming on her lips.

"Well, as sweet as that is, someone's definitely going to be on the naughty list this year."


	5. It's A Sugar Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to an anon on Tumblr for the prompt for this one:
> 
> "Sanvers prompt: baking or attempting to bake"
> 
> (Also fun fact... I don't know if anyone's noticed, but all my chapter titles have come from Christmas song lyrics!)

They were in Maggie's apartment cuddled up on the couch together, Alex's head resting on her girlfriend's shoulder, when Maggie suddenly nudged Alex.

"Hey Danvers, wanna make some Christmas cookies?"

"I already told you, Maggie," Alex said with a laugh, "I'm not a good cook. Or baker, for that matter."

"And that's -" Maggie said, standing up and walking over to the fridge, "why I got these." She opened the fridge and retrieved two tubes of cookie dough, grinning as she held them up.

Alex had to admit, her curiosity was piqued.

"What kind of cookies are they?" she asked.

"One's gingerbread and the other one looks like some kind of sugar cookie... and they both look pretty delicious if you ask me."

Maggie tilted her head to the side, looking at Alex with hopeful heart eyes. Damn it. As terrible of a chef as Alex was, the idea of spending the afternoon making cookies with her girlfriend was too tempting to resist. Plus the dough came ready made which meant she couldn't screw up the recipe - a thought that comforted Alex greatly.

"Sure, why not?" Alex said. She got up off of the couch and went over to join Maggie in the kitchen. "I mean, how hard could it be, right?"

Maggie's face instantly lit up.

"Yay! So you're in, then?"

"I'm in," Alex said, smiling back at Maggie. "So what's the first step?"

"Okay. First we need to get out the cookie sheets... can you reach them, Alex? They're up there."

Maggie pointed up to the top shelf of her cupboard. It was just a little too high for her to reach unaided.

"First you convince me to make cookies, then I have to get the cookie sheets down."

"Sorry babe, but you're taller so that's just the way it goes!"

Alex folded her arms and shook her head. She rolled her eyes as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"What am I going to do with you, Sawyer?" she asked teasingly, reaching up to retrieve the cookie sheets while Maggie went and turned on the oven.

"Well, there's lots of things you could do with me," Maggie said, shrugging. "Your choice though."

Alex felt her cheeks heat up, Maggie's comment having made her flustered. She didn't know how to respond so she quickly grabbed the cookie sheets and set them down on the counter.

"Here you go, I got the sheets, now what's next?" Alex asked, her words running together without pause.

"Next," Maggie said, smiling at Alex, "is the fun part."

She took a knife out from the drawer and sliced open the two tubes of cookie dough.

"Okay, so what you do is you break off a piece of cookie dough," - Maggie took a bit of the end of the gingerbread one off to demonstrate - "and then shape it like this."

She rolled the dough in the palm of her hand until it had become a tiny round ball. Alex watched as Maggie went through each step and explained it, unable to take her eyes off of her.

"Finally, you take the ball of dough and put it on the sheet."

Maggie placed her ball of dough down on one of the cookie sheets, then looked back to Alex.

"Think you can handle that, Danvers?"

"Pfft, of course!" Alex said, tossing her hair back. "Just three steps, that should be easy enough!"

She immediately got to work, grabbing a handful of sugar cookie dough and beginning to roll it like Maggie had shown her. Piece of cake.

"Whoa, that's way too much!" Maggie exclaimed.

Alex looked down at the ball of dough in her hands - which admittedly resembled a medium-sized snowball - and blushed. Before she could do anything to fix it, Maggie swiftly broke a piece of cookie dough off and popped it in her mouth.

"Hey!" Alex said. "That was mine!"

"I thought they were our cookies," Maggie said, flashing Alex a mischievous grin.

Alex sighed, knowing Maggie was right.

"Okay. Make them smaller, got it."

She broke what was left of her ball of dough after Maggie's sneak attack into two pieces, concentrating on shaping them into perfectly round balls. They had to be perfect, Alex never settled for less.

"There you go," Maggie said, giving Alex an approving nod. "Much better."

Alex set her balls of dough down on the cookie sheet with the one Maggie had made to show her how it was done, then instantly started to repeat the process. The two of them worked side by side, Alex with the sugar cookie dough and Maggie with the gingerbread, until the two cookie sheets had been filled... well, almost.

Alex had just about come to the end of her roll of dough, but there was a piece that seemed to be wedged tightly inside the wrapper. She had nearly got it out when the wrapper somehow flew out of her hands and landed on the floor.

Alex looked at the ground in horror. Maggie giggled.

"What is it?" Alex questioned, slightly annoyed.

"You've got something on your face," Maggie said. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Right here."

She pointed to her cheek. Alex raised a hand to her own cheek, wiping it, and saw that Maggie was right - a bit of cookie dough had also ended up on her face.

Alex felt embarrassed. So much for instant cookies being easy, she thought. She'd done nothing except make a fool of herself in front of Maggie.

Maggie opened the oven and grabbed a pair of oven mitts, carefully sliding her tray of cookies in. Then she passed the mitts to Alex, who did the same. As she set the timer, she couldn't help but notice the disheartened look on Alex's face.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked. She put an arm around Alex's waist.

"I just - I just wanted it to be perfect," Alex mumbled.

"The cookies are fine, babe! You don't have anything to worry about."

Alex shook her head.

"This isn't just about the cookies, is it?" Maggie asked softly.

"I just feel so stupid," Alex said. "I wanted to try something new, with you, and all I've done is mess things up... I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, look at me," Maggie said.

She cupped Alex's cheek, and Alex looked her in the eyes.

"You're not an idiot. Or stupid. And okay, it was kind of funny when the dough got on your face."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Alex said, grimacing.

"But you're incredible, Alex," Maggie continued. "And being here together is pretty special, don't you think?"

Alex's heart swelled with happiness upon hearing Maggie's words. Maggie was right.

"Yeah," Alex said. She couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it is."

The timer went off, and Maggie opened the oven to go check on the cookies.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're done," she said, putting the oven mitts on again so that she could take them out. "Now they just need to cool for a few minutes."

While Maggie and Alex waited for the cookies to cool, they sat and talked about what they might want to do later on in the week. Alex suggested staying in and watching Netflix together, and Maggie told her that she knew of a place where they could go ice skating if that was something Alex wanted to do. Both of them had been busy with work - after all, criminals and alien threats didn't take a holiday - but they still found it important to find time to spend together.

"The cookies are probably good now," Alex said. "Let's go check on them!"

She got up and Maggie followed, lacing her fingers with Alex's as they headed back over to the stove. Maggie looked the cookies over, carefully examining them.

"Yep, should be good!" she finally said. She picked up a gingersnap. "Wanna have the first bite?"

"I'd love to," Alex said with a smile. She was anxious to try the cookies they'd made. She opened her mouth and bit into the gingersnap Maggie was holding up.

"Mmmmm," Alex mumbled, her mouth full of cookie. "Those are so good!"

She grabbed a sugar cookie and offered it to Maggie, who eagerly took a bite.

"That tastes amazing, ohhhh," Maggie sighed happily, smiling a blissful smile.

Once she had finished her bite of cookie, Alex kissed Maggie tenderly. She closed her eyes and smiled into Maggie's lips. Maggie deepened the kiss a little, holding Alex's face as she did so. Their lips tasted a little like gingerbread and sugar cookie, which neither of them minded. In fact, it was kind of perfect. And while the cookies were sweet, to Alex, kissing Maggie was even sweeter.

 


	6. Outside the Snow is Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now officially halfway through the 12 days, and just a few days away from Christmas!
> 
> The prompt inspiration for this chapter came from one I found on an OTP prompt blog on Tumblr: 
> 
> "Imagine your OTP are kissing in the falling snow."

Alex waited outside of the NCPD, knowing that Maggie was just about finished her shift for the day. They had decided that they would go for a walk together once Maggie got off work, as the weather was nice enough to enjoy the wintery landscape without freezing. Most of the time they'd spent together recently had been inside - which wasn't a bad thing, but they both thought it would be nice to get out for a bit. Plus, there was something Alex wanted to ask Maggie. Something important.

"Hey, Danvers!" Maggie exclaimed, smiling as she walked out of the NCPD and towards her girlfriend. She leaned in to give Alex a quick peck on the lips, but Alex turned her head so that Maggie kissed her cheek instead.

Maggie looked at her in confusion, wondering why Alex had refused the kiss. She usually loved greeting Maggie with a kiss after work.

"There's lots of people here," Alex said quietly, her eyes darting around the crowded street. "They could see us... and what if I see someone I know? Who I'm not, you know..."

Alex looked at Maggie as she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Out to?" Maggie offered, helpfully. She understood now - Alex was experiencing gay panic over the idea of being seen kissing another girl in public.

Alex gave a small nod, grateful that Maggie had realized what she meant.

"Yeah. That."

"Hey, it's okay!" Maggie said, smiling sympathetically at Alex. "I understand."

"You do?"

While Maggie was an out and proud lesbian now, it hadn't always been that way. She remembered when she had been in the closet to most of the people she knew, feeling a similar kind of worry over being found out. Just holding another girl's hand in public had made her feel exhilarated and yet terrified.

"Of course! It just takes some time - no rush though."

Alex smiled, relieved that Maggie understood. She was anxious to start heading on their walk.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"You bet," Maggie said, grinning.

Alex started walking down the sidewalk, Maggie following beside her.

"So how was work?" Alex asked, attempting to make small talk to distract from her nerves.

"Ugh, it was so boring," Maggie said. "I had to file paperwork all morning, and there weren't even any interesting case files!"

"Well, that's why they call it work sometimes I guess... it's not all fun and investigating alien crime scenes!"

Alex laughed, getting an eye roll from Maggie in response.

"Yeah, no kidding," Maggie said dryly.

She noticed that Alex's pace had quickened, walking a little in front of Maggie now rather than beside her. Maggie jogged up to her to match her stride.

"What's on your mind, Danvers?" she asked gently.

"Wow, doesn't it look beautiful outside with all the snow on the trees and everything?" Alex asked, completely ignoring Maggie's question.

Maggie gave her a puzzled look, but continued walking. Alex had gone uncharacteristically silent, which Maggie knew meant that she was deep in thought about something.

Once they were in a less populated area, having ended up near a quiet park, Alex took hold of Maggie's hand. Maggie intertwined their fingers. As the snow crunched under their feet with every step they took, Alex felt her nerves increase until she couldn't handle it any longer.

"Can I ask you something?" she blurted out.

"Of course," Maggie said. "What's up?"

Alex let go of Maggie's hand and took a deep breath.

"So I know that since the night you came over and we - we kissed, well, we've been spending lots of time together. And kissing more."

"Yeah, you could say that," Maggie said, smiling at the memory.

Alex started pacing around as she continued to talk.

"And I feel like we're in a relationship, but at the same time I'm not sure because even though you said you like me, and I like you, we haven't really talked about what that means and I think we should."

Maggie blinked in surprise.

"Okay..."

"I guess what I'm asking is, well, um," Alex shifted her stance nervously. "I've never had one before because I'm new to this whole being-with-a-girl thing, but Maggie... do you want to? Be together, I mean. As a couple."

Maggie cocked her head to the side, smiling as she realized what Alex was trying to ask her.

"Alex," she said softly, "are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Alex's cheeks reddened.

"Yes. Yes, I'm asking if you'll be my girlfriend."

"Well, I kinda already felt like we were dating," Maggie said. "But if you want to make it official, then yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Alex."

"You would?" Alex stammered.

Maggie grinned.

"Yes, I would."

Alex's heart leapt with excitement. She had a girlfriend now. This was real. And it was exciting, and a little scary, and -

She quickly glanced around, and once she saw that they were alone, she pulled Maggie in for a kiss. The snow had started to fall, soft flakes landing on their jackets and in their hair. Maggie smiled into the kiss, and Alex cupped her cheek. It was a magical moment - even more so since it was the first kiss they'd shared as (official) girlfriends.

Their noses brushed against each other, and Alex's heart fluttered. She smiled, opening her eyes to see that Maggie was smiling too.

"Wow," Alex said. "Just checking... that kiss actually happened and you're my girlfriend now, right?"

Maggie couldn't help but smile. She found it adorable how Alex needed reassurance that Maggie actually wanted to be with her.

"Yes, it did." Maggie softly ran her hands through Alex's hair, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "And yes, you are."

"I have a girlfriend," Alex said, smiling adoringly at Maggie.

A thought dawned on Alex, and her smile grew even bigger.

"I can't wait to tell Kara!"

 


	7. But the Fire is So Delightful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter drew inspiration from not one, but TWO prompts that came from a prompt blog on Tumblr:
> 
> "there’s a storm and omg i’m losing signal are you okay?? hold on let me drive 489432 miles to get you the night before christmas"  
> "PULLING YOU IN FOR A KISS WITH A SCARF"

Christmas was fast approaching and National City had just been hit with a major snowstorm. Maggie was inside at the NCPD looking over some case files when all of a sudden, her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alex.

"Hey babe," Maggie said as she answered the phone. "What's up?"

"Maggie -" Alex said, her voice barely audible due to the crackling static coming over the other end of the phone, "-for dinner."

"What? Something about dinner? I can't hear you," Maggie said, frowning. "Where are you?"

She held the phone closer to her ear in the hopes that she would be able to make out what her girlfriend was saying. Unfortunately, the connection seemed to have only gotten worse - likely due to the weather. There were a few words that broke through the static though.

"Apartment - be here - fire - help"

"Alex? Hello? Are you okay?"

The line went silent, sending Maggie into an immediate panic. _Was Alex trying to tell her that her apartment was on fire? Is that why she had called?_ Maggie felt her heart sink. _Oh no. No no no. This was not good at all. And on Christmas Eve of all days..._

"Oh my god," Maggie mumbled, terrified at the thought that Alex could be in danger. "Alex? Hang on babe, I'm coming!"

Maggie quickly grabbed her coat and scarf, running outside in a panic. From the sounds of it, Alex was at her apartment. The tires of Maggie's motorcycle were already deep in the snow, there was no way she'd be able to get there fast enough. Then, an idea came to her.

She ran around to the other side of the station where the police squad cars were parked. Being an officer, she had a set of keys to the emergency vehicles, which were meant only for official police business. But Alex potentially being in danger was certainly classifiable as an emergency - at least, to Maggie. She hurriedly took the key fob out of her coat pocket, searching for the car that would flash its lights in response. _There it was._

Once Maggie had found the car, she hopped inside and turned her key in the ignition. "Come on come on come on," she muttered angrily, impatient for the car to start. Maggie had checked the mirrors to make sure there wasn't anyone in her way, and as soon as the car fully started up, she peeled out of the station and onto the main road.

She turned the car radio to the news channel, hoping that there was no news about a fire in Alex's area, but she was unable to get any signal whatsoever. The weather conditions weren't ideal for driving in by any means. What had started as a snowfall had turned into a full-on blizzard and the roads were slippery because of the black ice. It was a harrowing drive, but Maggie had to get to Alex. She wished she knew where Supergirl was at this moment so she could send her to swoop in and check on Alex. That was how desperate Maggie was to ensure her girlfriend's safety. Unfortunately, there had been no sightings of Supergirl in National City that day, so she was out of luck. _Damn it._

Maggie was just a few blocks away from Alex's apartment when she suddenly hit a red light. She cursed and hit her horn, frustrated by what would normally have been a small inconvenience... and then, she remembered what kind of car she was driving.

As soon as Maggie had turned on the police sirens, the surrounding traffic stopped moving, allowing her to barrel through the intersection without delay.

"I'm coming," she mumbled, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I'm coming Alex, hang on."

As Maggie reached the street Alex's apartment was on, she felt a creeping sense of dread. She braced herself for the worst, expecting to see the building in flames. Alex would hopefully be standing outside, likely shivering in the cold, but Maggie could keep her warm. She would hold her and kiss her, so relieved that she was safe in her arms, and -

_Huh. That was strange._

Instead of the disaster Maggie had anticipated, Alex's apartment building appeared to be perfectly intact. And Alex was nowhere in sight. Maggie turned off the sirens and parked the car on the side of the road. She hopped out and ran inside, hurrying up the flights of stairs that led to her girlfriend's door. _Please be okay, please be okay,_ she thought, her heart beating faster the closer she got.

Maggie banged on Alex's door.

"Alex? Alex are you in here?" she shouted.

Maggie took a deep breath. A few seconds later, she heard the sound of footsteps, followed by the door unlocking. It swung open to reveal none other than Alex Danvers, standing there in a sweater and jeans. Maggie had never been so relieved in her life.

"Alex! You're okay!" Maggie exclaimed, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Alex hugged Maggie back. She was puzzled as to what her girlfriend meant though - she hadn't been in any danger.

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?" she asked, looking at Maggie with confusion.

"You called me when I was at work, and the reception was bad, but you said something about a fire and your apartment... I was so worried!"

Alex's expression was blank for a moment.

"Fire?" she asked. "I never said anything about a... OH."

Suddenly it dawned on Alex that Maggie hadn't heard everything she said.

"Oh my god, Maggie. Did you think my apartment was on fire?"

"Well that's what it sounded like! I got here as fast as I could, I even took a police car -"

Alex looked at her distressed girlfriend with love and concern.

"I'm so sorry, Mags. The phones must be bad because of the storm... wait. Were those sirens I heard outside you then?"

Maggie nodded.

"Sure was."

She gave a small smile, having now realized that Alex was perfectly safe.

"So if there was no fire, what were you trying to call me about?"

Alex shook her head, laughing a little. She couldn't believe how drastic the miscommunication had been.

"I was trying to ask you if you wanted to come over here to help me make a dessert for Christmas dinner! Kara texted me earlier before the storm hit and suggested that I should ask you to help... and I tried to get the message across but it went so wrong!"

"Ohhhh." So that was why Alex had needed help. "And what about the fire?"

"Well, since it's cold outside, I was thinking we could sit by the fireplace and warm up, maybe with some hot chocolate..."

Now it was Maggie who laughed.

"Wow, I'm an idiot," she said, shaking her head. "I'd love to. Just... the idea of something like that happening to you terrifies me, because you're really important to me, Alex, and -"

Maggie found herself cut off by Alex, who had pulled her in by her scarf for a kiss. She was surprised at the sudden gesture, but kissed her girlfriend back passionately. Maggie went up on her tiptoes so that she would be at level height with Alex, leaning her forehead against Alex's. The two of them stayed like that for a moment before they pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.

Maggie was about to say something, but Alex beat her to it.

"I saw a girl do that on this tv show I found, when - when she was kissing another girl, and, well... I wanted to see if it actually worked," Alex rambled, blushing.

"You nerd," Maggie said, unable to hide her smile at how adorable her girlfriend was.

Alex blushed even more.

"And for the record, it totally did."


	8. And Hearts Will Be Glowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my friend Natasha ( **fandomsunlimited** ) for the prompt:
> 
> "Puppy (as a present)"

Alex had been talking about wanting to get a pet for a while. She and Maggie had moved in together a little while ago, sharing the living space of what used to be just Maggie's apartment. One day, Alex had casually mentioned the idea of adopting a puppy together. At first, Maggie had been a little hesitant. Not that she didn't love dogs - she was very much a dog lover - but she was worried that the two of them wouldn't be around enough to take care of one. Alex had made a convincing case for the matter though, telling Maggie that if neither of them were home for a few hours the dog would be fine.

"As long as we left some food and water out and made sure it had a nice bed, there wouldn't be anything to worry about. I swear, Mags."

"And what if we were gone for longer than just a few hours?" Maggie had asked.

"Kara or - or Winn could always puppysit too," Alex said. She shrugged. "Problem solved."

It had taken a little while, but Maggie had finally caved. They had looked into animal rescues and various foundations they could adopt through, waiting for the perfect pup to come along. That was why that morning, Maggie had told Alex she was going to work but actually went down to the animal shelter. There was a dog that Maggie had found on the "adopt" section of the National City Humane Society website a few days ago - unbeknownst to Alex, she had been checking the page daily - that seemed like a perfect fit.

That dog was Roscoe, a 1-year-old German shepherd puppy who had, according to his bio on the site, been found abandoned on the side of a highway about a week ago and immediately taken in. His bio mentioned that he would do well in a "stable, loving home without any other pets", and needed to live somewhere where he wouldn't feel cooped up all day. Alex had already expressed her enthusiasm for the idea of taking their future dog for walks, so that wouldn't be a problem at all.

After Maggie had sent the Humane Society an email saying she was interested in seeing Roscoe and asking if he was still available for adoption, they had followed up with her, arranging an appointment for her to come in. Fortunately the shelter wasn't far from her and Alex's apartment. Maggie still smiled every time she thought about the apartment as theirs, knowing that she was sharing not only a living space but a life with the girl she had fallen so deeply in love with.

Maggie walked down the street to the shelter, smiling as she thought about how happy and surprised Alex would be when she came home and saw her early Christmas present. Christmas wasn't that far away, and Maggie had wanted to find something special for Alex - and what could be more special than finally getting the puppy she'd so desperately hoped for?

Maggie entered the Humane Society, a set of chimes going off at the door as she did so, and confidently strode up to the front desk.

"Hi," she said, smiling at the receptionist. "I emailed someone about coming in to see a puppy you have, Roscoe?"

The receptionist glanced down at her clipboard, looking at the day's scheduled appointments.

"You must be Maggie Sawyer!" she exclaimed brightly. "Right this way."

Maggie followed the receptionist over to the shelter area, where a young woman who wore a badge that proclaimed "volunteer" was waiting. She led Maggie down the hall, and they passed by several rows of animals in kennels. She saw dogs, cats, rabbits - even a chinchilla. But it wasn't until the end of the row that they stopped, standing in front of a row of kennels marked "stray".

"Okay, so this is Roscoe," the lady said. Maggie looked inside the kennel, seeing the puppy she'd hoped to adopt for the first time. He was laying in a little bed inside the kennel and looking at Maggie through the bars with big brown eyes.

"Awww, he's adorable!" Maggie said. She was immediately taken with the pup.

"Would you like to hold him?" the lady asked.

Maggie nodded.

"Yeah, I would love to."

The volunteer opened the kennel door and lifted Roscoe out.

"So it would probably be a good idea for him to smell you first so he's familiar with your scent and knows you're not a threat," she said, cradling Roscoe. "He can be a little skitterish."

Maggie held her hand out just in front of Roscoe's nose. He sniffed her, cautious at first, and then nuzzled her hand. Maggie smiled.

"I think he likes me," she said.

The volunteer stroked Roscoe's head, then carefully placed him in Maggie's open arms.

"Hey, Roscoe," she cooed. The pup wriggled a little. Maggie stroked his fur gently, and he seemed to relax a little.

"Have you had a dog before?" the volunteer asked.

"Yeah, I had a few growing up," Maggie told her. "And I didn't plan on adopting one when I first moved here, because I thought it would be a temporary thing... but my girlfriend and I moved in together a few months ago."

The volunteer smiled warmly at her.

"Awww, that's so sweet! And she's a dog lover too?"

"Yeah, we've been thinking of adopting one and I thought it would be a great early Christmas surprise to bring home the perfect puppy."

"And Roscoe's the one, huh?"

The volunteer smiled at her, seeing the genuine puppy love going on between Maggie and Roscoe.

"Oh, Alex is going to think you're the cutest little thing!" she said to Roscoe, fawning over the pup.

Roscoe licked Maggie's cheek, and Maggie laughed.

"He sure is."

Once Maggie had signed all the necessary paperwork, she headed home with Roscoe. It was a little chilly out, so Maggie had kept him bundled up inside her jacket. When she arrived back at the apartment, Maggie was relieved to see that Alex wasn't home yet. Good. She had time to make sure Roscoe was present-ready.

First, Maggie found a tiny box that was just the right size and wrapped it up in Christmas paper. She punched some holes all around the box to make sure it would still be breathable, then placed Roscoe inside. He whimpered and Maggie instantly felt bad for having to put him there.

"Don't worry, you won't be here for long," she said.

That statement ended up being more true than she realized, as she had just stuck the bow on top and placed the puppy present under the tree when she heard the sound of Alex's keys in the door. Maggie froze.

"Hey, how was work?" Alex said as she entered.

"Oh, you know... the usual," Maggie said, strategically standing in front of Alex's gift.

"Wait... is that box moving?"

"No, no it's not!" Maggie quickly said. "Maybe you haven't had enough sleep, babe..."

Alex was unconvinced. She peered behind Maggie, noticing that the box was in fact moving.

"Maggie... did you bring home a puppy?" she asked, looking at her girlfriend with wide eyes.

Maggie blushed. She'd hoped to keep her present a secret for a little while longer.

"Surprise!"

Maggie lifted the lid off the box, revealing Roscoe.

Alex squealed.

"Oh my god, Maggie!"

Alex's eyes shone with excitement like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

She kissed Maggie sweetly. Maggie smiled into her lips.

"This is Roscoe," Maggie said proudly. "I found him at the shelter!"

Alex scooped Roscoe up, holding him up in front of her.

"Hello Roscoe," she crooned. Roscoe barked, then licked Alex's nose. Alex laughed. "Well aren't you a little cutie pie!"

Maggie watched the scene unfolding in front of her, her heart full with happiness. Alex adored Roscoe, just as she had hoped. And she couldn't wait to spend Christmas - and all the Christmases to come - with the two of them.


	9. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, even though life got busy last month and I didn't have as much time to work on this as I had anticipated, I've decided to see it through. That's right - expect the last three of my Christmas-y Sanvers oneshots sometime in the next few days! I came up with the prompt for this one: shopping for the perfect Christmas present.

Alex walked around the department store in search of the perfect Christmas present for Maggie. It would be their first Christmas together so Alex wanted to get her something special. The problem was, she didn't know what exactly that something was. She had even asked Kara for ideas. Sure, her sister had come up with some ("A bracelet? Perfume? Oooh, maybe some chocolate!") but Alex had shaken her head at all of Kara's suggestions. They either felt too impersonal to her or just not... Maggie enough.

She was just about to walk past a rack of scarves when she suddenly decided to take a closer look at them. _Would a scarf be okay?_ Alex wondered to herself, sifting through the rack to see if there was one her girlfriend might like. After all, she knew Maggie wore scarves. Alex sighed. They seemed too plain, and she doubted that Maggie would go for the soft pastels as her girlfriend preferred to dress in a darker colour palette. _So much for that idea._

Alex left the store - the third one so far she'd had no luck in - and decided to head to the mall's food court. She was beginning to feel a little stressed, and since there wasn't any alcohol around, a sugary treat was her next go-to vice. Alex smelled something amazing and immediately went in search of its source, which turned out to be a cinnamon bun place.

She walked up to the counter and ordered a small bag of bite-size cinnamon rolls. Since they came pre-packaged, they were ready in an instant. Alex wasted no time in opening the bag so that she could enjoy her treat. She popped one of the mini cinnamon rolls into her mouth, savouring the taste. _Just what she needed to take the edge off._

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a familiar figure. From a distance, the person looked a lot like Maggie. She had long dark hair and wore a leather jacket. However, she had disappeared before Alex was able to discern whether or not it was her. Alex figured it probably wasn't, as there were many people who fit that description. And the odds of Maggie being in the exact same place she was, out of all the places in National City where she could possibly be at that given moment, were decidedly slim.

Alex continued snacking as she walked past another row of stores, deep in thought. She wracked her brain to come up with gift ideas for Maggie, but nothing seemed quite right. And it had to be perfect. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to a brightly coloured sign in a store window across from where she was standing. "Looking for the perfect gift?" it asked in bold letters. _How convenient,_ Alex thought. She was familiar with the store, which specialized in novelty gifts and apparel. It hadn't even occurred to her to look for a gift for Maggie there - but it was worth a shot. She finished her cinnamon rolls, throwing out the bag in a nearby garbage before going inside.

Once she'd entered the store, Alex looked around for something Maggie might like. Some rock song was blaring through the speakers - a sharp contrast to the cheery Christmas music playing over the mall's main sound system. Alex scanned the wall of t-shirts, seeing if there were any that would appeal to her girlfriend.

She picked up a black t-shirt with a grainy picture of a flying saucer on the front. _I want to believe,_ it said in big text underneath. Alex couldn't help laughing, and briefly considered getting it for Maggie. She would probably appreciate the irony. Just then, Alex felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Alex! I thought I saw you come in here!" an all too familiar voice exclaimed.

Alex whirled around behind her to see none other than Maggie Sawyer standing there, grinning at her. _Crap. So it probably had been her she saw earlier._

"Doing some last-minute Christmas shopping?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing actually," Alex said. "I thought I'd see if there's anything someone I know might like here."

Alex smiled, hastily tucking the shirt she was holding under her arm and hoping it was out of Maggie's sight. Unfortunately for her, Maggie zeroed in on it immediately.

"What you got there, Danvers?" she asked, tilting her head in Alex's direction.

"Oh it's - it's just a shirt."

Alex tried to maintain her composure, not wanting to let on that she was slightly flustered by Maggie's sudden appearance.

"So who's it for?" Maggie asked.

"I was thinking of getting it for Kara," she clarified. "But now I don't think I'm going to. It's not really her style."

Alex quickly shoved the t-shirt under a random pile of shirts on the table beside her. She had to find a way to dodge Maggie and her questions. The element of surprise would be completely lost if her girlfriend was there while she shopped for her present.

"Hey, Mags, I just remembered I need to go look for something for Winn," Alex said. "Over there."

She pointed to a display on the other side of the store, then hurriedly made her way over there before Maggie could say another word.

Once she knew that she was out of Maggie's sight, Alex walked past various displays of merchandise and jewelry - most of which were related to tv shows and bands - until she found something that caught her eye. It was a silver necklace, or more like two necklaces, each forming half of a heart. The words "partners in crime" were engraved on it. Alex smiled as she picked it up. She and Maggie were partners, after all, in both senses of the word...

"I didn't realize Winn was into jewelry."

Alex dropped the necklace, startled by the sudden sound of her girlfriend's voice.

"Oh - he's not," Alex said, leaning against the rack. "I just happened to be over here, I didn't really find something for him..."

Maggie bent down to pick up the necklace that had slipped out of Alex's hands.

"Partners in crime," she read out loud, a thoughtful look on her face. "You weren't thinking of getting this for me by any chance, were you Danvers?"

Maggie held the necklace up and looked at Alex, who was blushing profusely.

"I... ummmm..." Alex stammered. She knew Maggie had figured her out.

Maggie smirked.

"Okay, fine! I was looking for your Christmas present. I just wanted it to be really special. And a surprise," Alex admitted. "Which doesn't look like it's going to happen now..."

Alex sighed dejectedly.

Maggie's expression softened upon seeing her girlfriend upset.

"Hey, I like it," Maggie said. She smiled her dimpled smile at Alex. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'd love whatever you got me. Because I don't need any presents, Alex. Nothing could be more special than what I already have."

Alex looked at her questioningly.

"And what's that?"

"You."

Alex's heart melted. She looked at Maggie adoringly, unable to comprehend how this amazing and beautiful girl could be hers. She leaned in and kissed Maggie softly. Maggie smiled into her lips, kissing her back with tenderness and love.

"So does that mean you don't want the necklace then?" Alex asked, laughing a little.

"On second thought... it is kind of cute. But there's one condition, Danvers," Maggie said with a grin.

"And what's that?"

"We're splitting the price."


	10. Oh What Fun it is To Ride...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go with a fun but simple prompt for this one: sleigh ride :)

"Hey Danvers, you busy tomorrow?"

Alex smiled as she heard Maggie's voice on the other end of the line.

"I don't think so," Alex said, thinking through any potential plans she could have and coming up with none. She even happened to have the day off of work, which was unusual. "Do you have something in mind?"

"You could say that," Maggie teased. "How do you feel about horses?"

"Horses are nice," Alex said. "I mean, I haven't had that much experience with them but I rode one once at a summer camp when I was younger! Wait. Are you thinking of taking me horseback riding?"

Maggie laughed.

"Not exactly."

Alex frowned a little, puzzled as to what her girlfriend could be alluding to. Something that involved horses, but not riding them...

"Tell me what it is then!" Alex pleaded.

"Nope, it's a surprise."

Alex was fairly certain that if she could see Maggie right now, the corner of her girlfriend's mouth would be curved upwards in a smirk that was somehow both cocky and endearing at the same time.

"Okay, I'll go," Alex finally said. "Even though I have no clue where exactly we're going."

"Oh trust me, it'll be worth the trip."

"The trip?" Alex questioned. She didn't realize that Maggie's plans for tomorrow had travel attached to them.

"Oh yeah - I forgot to mention that the place we're going is a little ways outside of town," Maggie said. "Make sure to dress warm and bring some snacks. I'll be there to pick you up at 8 am."

"Okay, got it," Alex said, making a mental note of the details. "So where exactly are we going?" she asked again, trying to fish for information. However, Maggie wasn't budging.

"See you tomorrow, Danvers," Maggie said, a playful tone evident in her voice.

She hung up the phone, leaving Alex slightly frustrated but also very curious about what the next day had in store for them.

* * *

 

True to her word, Maggie was outside Alex's apartment the next morning at 8 o'clock sharp. And she had driven a police car there to pick her up. Alex had grabbed a box of granola bars for snacks and dressed warmly just as Maggie suggested, wearing a jacket over her usual sweater and jeans combo. At the last minute she had decided to put on a navy blue beanie as well, wanting to stay as warm as possible since she didn't know what their plans entailed.

"You look cute, Danvers," Maggie said, smiling at Alex. "I like the hat."

She winked and Alex blushed, picking up on Maggie's subtle reference to the (very gay) movie they had watched together a little while ago, which was based on one of Maggie's favourite books.

"I thought that car was only for when you're on the job," Alex teased. She playfully elbowed Maggie.

"Hey!" Maggie exclaimed. "You're not wrong though."

Alex raised an eyebrow at Maggie.

"But, I asked them if I could take it out of town for the day and they said sure. As long as I told them where I was going and didn't do anything reckless."

Maggie held the passenger side door open for Alex.

"So they know where we're going and I still don't?" Alex asked as she climbed into the car.

"Exactly," Maggie said, grinning mischievously. She gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. Then, she walked around to the driver's side and got in, starting the car so that they could head off to their mystery destination.

* * *

 

The car ride ended up taking about an hour long, time that the two of them passed by listening to music on the radio and talking with each other about whatever came to mind. As Alex was eating one of her granola bars, she noticed that they had driven out of the city and were now in a more rural area.

"Are we almost there?" she asked Maggie.

"Almost," Maggie replied, turning the steering wheel to the right. They had gone off the main road and were now on a dirt path. Alex looked out the window, taking in her surroundings. An open, grassy meadow covered in snow lay in front of them, and was that... a horse-drawn carriage?

She noticed that Maggie had parked the car.

"Your chariot awaits," Maggie said, opening the door and smiling brightly at Alex.

Maggie got out of the car and Alex did the same. She looked from the horses to Maggie, then back again, unable to believe her eyes. Maggie had actually gone and rented them a sleigh ride for the day. In a one-horse-open sleigh nonetheless, just like in the song "Jingle Bells". A man who Alex presumed to be the driver stood beside the chestnut horse, reaching up to pat its mane.

"Surprise!" Maggie exclaimed. "Bet this isn't what you thought we'd be doing today, huh?"

"Maggie... this... this is amazing," Alex said, genuinely in awe of her girlfriend's romantic gesture. Snow was lightly falling, creating a picturesque winter wonderland that felt as if it was meant for the two of them alone.

Maggie beamed. The look of amazement on Alex's face made the secrecy that she had kept her girlfriend in entirely worthwhile.

"We're here for the sleigh ride," Maggie told the man, taking Alex's hand in her own. Alex looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled.

"Well, perfect timing!" he said cheerily. "You ladies just hop right in, and we'll be heading off as soon as you've got yourselves nice and comfortable."

"After you," Maggie said, letting Alex into the sleigh first. She climbed in right after, settling in beside her girlfriend.

Once they were both sitting down, Alex noticed that there was a blanket over to the side. She unfolded it and spread it across their laps, providing a little extra warmth for the wintery journey they were about to embark upon.

"This is gonna be fun!" Maggie said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, it is," Alex replied, smiling back as she squeezed Maggie's hand.

Over the past little while, she'd come to learn that being with Maggie was full of surprises - spontaneous sleigh ride and all. But, Alex thought as the horse whinnied, starting to clip-clop its way through the meadow, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

 


	11. Floating Downwards, Freefall Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went with a classic wintery prompt for this one: ice skating!

Alex waited on a bench by the frozen pond, pair of rental skates in hand. She was a little nervous about going ice skating for the first time - especially with her girlfriend, who thought that she had plenty of experience. Not that Alex had wanted to lie to Maggie, but when Maggie had asked her on an ice skating date, Alex went into panic mode.

"You've skated before... right, Danvers?" Maggie had questioned.

Alex's eyes widened. She didn't want to seem like she was incompetent or turn Maggie's offer down.

"Yeah, of course I've skated!" Alex said, laughing nervously. "I mean, who hasn't? It's not even hard, pfft."

She blushed, fully aware that she had rambled but her mouth had been moving faster than her brain.

"Great! So tomorrow night then?" Maggie asked, smiling. She was clearly excited about their skating date, and Alex didn't have the heart to break it to her that she wasn't even remotely prepared.

"Yeah, tomorrow night," Alex repeated, doing her best to fake excitement.

There was no way of getting out of this now. Alex Danvers, who had never laced up a pair of skates in her life, had just agreed to go ice skating with born and raised in Nebraska winter sports aficionado Maggie Sawyer. _Well,_ Alex thought, _things are about to get interesting._

* * *

 

Maggie showed up at the pond a few minutes later, holding a pair of fancy skates in one hand. She waved to Alex.

"Danvers!" she called out, grinning.

"Hey, Sawyer!" Alex called back, smiling as well.

Maggie made her way over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. They shared a quick kiss before Maggie sat down beside Alex on the bench. She wasted no time in lacing up her skates. Alex, on the other hand, was taking as much time as possible, trying to prolong the inevitable 'oops-I-actually-can't-skate' confession that was to come.

"Come on!" Maggie urged, eager to get out onto the pond.

"Alright, just a minute," Alex mumbled. She finished lacing up her skates - which she realized with a sense of impending dread, she would now have to attempt to walk on. _Oh no._

"Maggie," she started, "there's something I should probably tell you."

"What is it?" Maggie asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I... I'm a little out of practice, so is it okay if I hold on to you?"

 _Close enough._ Alex figured that answer should at least appease Maggie and get them out onto the ice without her seeming inexperienced.

"Yeah, no worries!" Maggie said, looking at Alex lovingly.

Alex stood up and took a hesitant step forward, using Maggie as a means of stabilizing herself. Phew. Before she knew it, they were out on the frozen pond. Maggie skated slowly but gracefully. It was clear that she was a natural. Alex clung onto her from behind, doing her best just to stay upright in her skates. She had managed okay so far - a little wobbly, but as long as she made tiny strides she could keep her facade up. The Christmas lights that had been strung up around the fence twinkled in the night, creating a magical and romantic ambience as they glided around the frozen pond.

"I haven't been skating since I was back home in Nebraska," Maggie said wistfully. "It's nice to get out on the ice again."

Alex smiled. She knew this meant a lot to Maggie. And as long as she held onto her, everything would be okay.

"How about you, when was the last time you went skating?" Maggie asked.

"It was... a few years ago. With Kara," Alex blurted, saying the first thing that popped into her head. "Feels like I haven't been on skates in forever though, wow!"

"Well, maybe it would be a good idea to practice while we're here then," Maggie said. "How about you try to skate a little on your own?"

_No. She couldn't let go._

"I don't think that's a good idea," Alex said quickly. Maggie picked up on her nervousness and frowned.

"Awww, why not? You even said it's not hard... so, let's see what you've got, Danvers!"

Maggie glided faster, trying to get Alex to let go. Alex held onto her even tighter, grinding the blades of her skates into the ice as hard as she could in a desperate attempt to slow them down. It didn't work. Maggie's momentum coupled with Alex's resistance sent them both crashing to the frozen ground.

"You okay?" Maggie asked, quickly getting up onto her feet again. "Was I going too fast?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," Alex said, a little shaken. She had the feeling that she would probably have a bruised tailbone the next day, but fortunately she hadn't been badly hurt. Neither of them had.

Maggie looked at her expectantly. At first, Alex was unsure what she was waiting for, but then remembered that she was currently lying on the ground... and didn't know how to get up on her skates. Whether she liked it or not, the moment of truth had arrived. She had to come clean with Maggie.

"And you weren't going too fast... well, not exactly," Alex said.

"Okay..."

"Maggie," - she took a deep breath before continuing, looking into her girlfriend's eyes - "I can't skate."

Maggie blinked, surprised.

"You mean... you've never been skating before?"

Alex bit her lip and shook her head, looking down.

"Nope. Not even with Kara." She looked back at Maggie. "Can you help me up?" Alex asked timidly.

Instead of the look of disappointment Alex had expected, however, Maggie looked at her with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maggie asked, her voice soft. She reached out her hand, which Alex gratefully took. Once she was standing up, Alex put a hand on Maggie's shoulder again for stability.

"Because... well, I knew you were excited when you asked me to go skating with you and I didn't want to let you down by telling you I couldn't because I don't know how," Alex admitted. "Stupid, I know."

"Alex... I never want to make you feel like you have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Maggie said. "I know you're excited to go on dates and try all these things, but it's okay to say no too."

"Really?" Alex asked. She hadn't even considered the possibility of Maggie understanding her perfectly rational reason for why she couldn't go on an ice skating date - all she'd thought about was not wanting to disappoint her.

"I mean it," Maggie affirmed. "I really care about you, Alex."

Alex felt overcome with emotion. Maggie understood her. She cared about her - _really_ cared about her. She smiled warmly at Maggie, incredibly grateful for the amazing girl in front of her. A girl who she was lucky enough to be dating.

"Okay. I'll remember that," Alex said. "Hey Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that you know I can't skate, maybe you could teach me?"

"I'd love to," Maggie said, her dimples showing as she smiled. "But first," - she nodded in the direction of a warm drink dispenser that had been set up on a nearby table - "let's go get some hot chocolate."


	12. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a month later than I'd originally hoped, but here's the final oneshot! I've really enjoyed doing this little series of holiday-inspired prompts, so I thought I'd close it off with something exciting: a New Year's Eve celebration. And... this one ended up being the longest of the oneshots as it's almost double the word count, coming in at a little over 2k words! Without further ado, hope you enjoy the last day of "12 Days of Sanvers" :)

"You ready, Sawyer?" Alex asked.

She looked across the pool table at Maggie, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge, Danvers?"

Maggie smirked at Alex, and Alex leaned in a little.

"Bet you five dollars you don't sink it," she said, her elbows resting on the side of the table.

Maggie's gaze drifted to the singular billiard ball that stood in the way between her and victory - which would be a first. Alex seemed to have much more of an aptitude for the game, but Maggie was slowly improving thanks to all the practice she'd gotten in lately.

"Oh yeah?" she retorted, cocking her head to the side. "Just watch, Danvers...I've got this."

She then carefully lined up her pool cue with the cue ball so that it was aimed in the direction of her target - that ever-so-elusive 8-ball. Once Maggie felt sure of her aim, she pulled the cue back, sending the ball rolling towards its destination. She watched as it traveled in a steady path, getting closer and closer to the black billiard ball, until suddenly - _plink!_ The 8-ball had been sunk.

"Well would you look at that," Maggie said proudly. "And you thought I wouldn't -"

_Plink!_

Much to Maggie's dismay, the 8-ball wasn't the only billiard ball that had been sank. The cue ball, which was teetering precariously on the edge, had joined it in the pocket.

"Ugh, seriously?" Maggie groaned. She had thought she'd won the game for sure.

"Looks like you better pay up, Sawyer."

Alex strode over to Maggie, who begrudgingly reached in her pocket and retrieved a five-dollar bill.

"Fine, fine... here you go."

She handed it to Alex, who took the money and grinned.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're actually getting better at this game," Alex said. "Buuut... looks like I'm still the undefeated champ."

The dive bar was slowly getting busier, as happy hour had just begun. Alex and Maggie generally liked to go there earlier in the day for their games of pool since they more often than not had the table to themselves. Plus, it sometimes allowed them to sneak in a game or two before work - such as on this particular day.

"Next time I'll beat you, Danvers. Just wait," Maggie said. She picked up her police jacket, which had been draped over the side of the table while they played, putting it on to show that she was now on the job. "You know, I'd ask for a rematch right now, but duty calls."

She gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips before starting to head out the door.

"Right. Next time," Alex said. She nudged Maggie. "Hey, isn't that what you said last time?"

"Was it?" Maggie asked in mock surprise. She knew that Alex would take every opportunity she had to reassert the fact she was the undisputed pool champion.

Maggie had just stepped outside and was about to get on her Ducati when a thought occurred to Alex seemingly out of nowhere.

"Wait... what's the date today?" Alex suddenly asked.

Her mind had been so preoccupied with work the past few days that each day seemed to blur into the next, not having any real concept of time outside of knowing much of hers had been spent at the DEO or with Maggie.

"December 30th," Maggie stated matter-of-factly. "Why?"

"Well, that means tomorrow's the 31st. And, ummm, I was wondering..."

Alex paused, hoping that Maggie would get what she was implying.

"Yeah?"

Maggie tilted her head towards Alex, giving her girlfriend a gentle smile and her full attention. Alex's eyes were lost in Maggie's for a few seconds before she snapped back to reality and remembered what she was about to ask.

"So what are you doing New Year's Eve?" Alex blurted.

_Real subtle, Danvers._

* * *

 

Fortunately for Alex, Maggie happened to be free on New Year's Eve, which meant she was more than happy to spend it with Alex. (And Kara, and James, and Lena, and Winn, and Mike aka Mon-El, who Alex had informed her would also be joining them. But mostly with Alex.) The group planned to spend New Year's Eve having a private party at CatCo, complete with watching the annual fireworks show from the balcony. Every year around midnight, National City would light up with an explosion of sound and colour, courtesy of citizens excited to ring in the new year by setting off fireworks in the park.

It had been Kara's idea. She had wanted to do something that would include all of her friends and start the New Year with a bang - literally. Kara had asked James and Winn first, who thought it sounded like a great way to spend New Year's Eve. "I call dibs on taking control of the sound system!" Winn exclaimed excitedly. Then, she'd paid a visit to L-Corp and invited Lena, who not only was touched by the offer but also made an offer of her own: she could arrange to have it catered. "It's a special occasion, after all," Lena had said. Mon-El hadn't exactly understood the invitation Kara extended to him at first, wondering why she was so excited about "watching the fire work." Kara mentally facepalmed at this. "Fireworks," she clarified, making an exploding gesture with her hands so that Mon-El would understand. "Oh, and your name is Mike, if anyone asks."

Finally, Kara had suggested to Alex that she should ask Maggie if she wanted to come, a suggestion that had somehow totally slipped Alex's mind until yesterday. But, Maggie was game for it.

"Yay!" Kara said after Alex had told her that Maggie would be joining the festivities. "Oooh, maybe you'll get a New Year's kiss!"

Alex had playfully hit Kara with a nearby pillow, blushing at her comment. She was still getting used to her sister teasing her about this sort of thing.

"Well, that's the plan," Alex said with a laugh. "How about you? Anyone you want to kiss at midnight?"

Kara shook her head.

"Nope! I'm more interested in watching the fireworks," she said quickly, her voice going a little higher. "And the dessert menu."

She smiled, shrugging a little. Alex was unconvinced by her sister's answer - well, except for the dessert part. That was typical Kara.

"Okay, if you say so..."

Now it was Kara's turn to hit Alex with a pillow.

* * *

 

When Alex arrived to CatCo, the party was in full swing. A mix of the year's hottest songs was playing over the speakers, and there were several buffet tables of food spread out. Unsurprisingly, she located Kara by one of the tables, holding what looked like a plate of potstickers.

"Have you seen Maggie?" she asked quietly.

Alex and Maggie had agreed to show up to the party separately, since no one who would be there other than Kara knew that they were dating. Showing up together would invite a whole host of questions Alex wasn't entirely prepared for. Maggie completely understood, knowing that if Alex felt comfortable enough to tell everyone else about them, she would.

"No, I haven't seen her," Kara said. She stuffed a potsticker into her mouth, managing to finish it just as Lena walked by. The two of them talked for a brief moment before Mon-El came up and began talking to Kara. Lena seemed annoyed by his sudden presence in their conversation.

Next, Alex spotted Winn, who had a beer in hand and was chatting with James.

"Hey, have either of you guys seen Maggie?"

"Maggie?" James asked. He gave her a confused look.

"Maggie Sawyer. My," - Alex hesitated, looking for the right words to use in that particular situation, - "my work partner. You met her at the bar a while ago, remember?"

"Ohhhh, _that_ Maggie!" Winn said, snapping his fingers. "Nope, haven't seen her."

Alex sighed. Maybe Maggie had decided not to come after all. She scanned the room again in case she somehow hadn't seen Maggie when she walked in. _Nope. No sign of her._ It was nearly 11 pm, and Alex was losing hope. She made her way over to the drink table, filling up a glass of expensive-looking champagne to ease her disappointment. _Lena really had gone all out with the catering,_ she thought.

Alex had just taken a sip of champagne when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Danvers."

She turned around and her heart immediately felt so much lighter, as she saw Maggie standing in front of her, hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to stay at work longer than I thought," Maggie said. "Hope I didn't miss any of the fun."

"It's okay!" Alex exclaimed. "Honestly, I'm just glad you're here."

She smiled brightly and took Maggie's hand. Maggie looked at Alex questioningly.

"I thought you didn't want to be obvious," she whispered.

"We're just holding hands," Alex said quietly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Maggie said with a smile. Alex seemed to be at ease, not shying away from physical contact between them as Maggie had thought she might.

"Well, I know you've met most people here before, but I'll introduce you to everyone again anyways."

"Everyone, this is Maggie!" Alex announced to the room.

Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing for a brief second to acknowledge Maggie's arrival, responding with variations of a "hello" or waving to show they were aware of her presence.

"Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division," she said. "Oh, and Alex's friend."

Alex was grateful that Maggie hadn't lingered on the word "friend". And it wasn't a lie, either. They were friends. They just so happened to be more than that as well.

Once the brief introduction was out of the way and everyone had gone back to what they were doing, Alex pulled Maggie aside.

"So, I've been thinking..." she started. "And I think - I think I want them to know. About us."

"Wow... really?"

Alex nodded.

"Everyone's all together in one room, I mean, it's the perfect time!" Alex exclaimed. "And, well, I want to be able to do more than just hold your hand at midnight..." Alex trailed off, looking right at Maggie, whose expression showed she understood what Alex was implying.

She and Maggie exchanged a smile.

"So, when will we tell them?" Maggie asked.

"We won't," Alex said.

Maggie frowned.

"But I just thought you said..."

"I said I want them to know," Alex clarified. "We're not going to tell them... because we're going to show them."

"Okay, when will we _show_ them then?" Maggie asked, rephrasing her question.

"Right before midnight."

* * *

 

It was just a few minutes until the clock struck midnight. They had gone out onto the balcony so as to get a good view of the fireworks when they happened. Alex's heart was racing, as she knew there was no backing out now. When the new year started, she would officially be out to everyone in the room. There would be no more need for hiding the truth about their relationship and referring to Maggie as just her "work partner" or her "friend". They would know that Alex and Maggie were partners - albeit, a much different kind.

The clock hit 11:59 pm, and Alex froze. Maggie noticed her girlfriend tense up.

"You can do this," she said softly, resting a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex took a deep breath before addressing the rest of the room.

"There's something - something I want you to know," she said. "And well, I could try to tell you but I think it would be easier if I just..."

"Almost 10 seconds until midnight!" Winn exclaimed, noticing the time.

"10! 9! 8! 7!" the group (except for Alex) chanted, counting down the seconds.

"And I know that it's almost midnight and this might come as a surprise to some of you, but..."

"6! 5! 4! 3!" they continued chanting the countdown.

Kara smiled at Alex, realizing her sister's plan.

Alex turned to Maggie and looked into her eyes. Her girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes, which seemed to reassure her that everything would be okay. That this plan wouldn't be a total disaster.  _She could do this._

"2! 1! Happy New Year!"

Alex leaned forward as the countdown reached its end, cupping Maggie's cheek and kissing her deeply. Maggie, of course, kissed her back. It was a passionate kiss - one that made it clear that what they felt for each other was very real. Alex could hear the fireworks going off outside, but it was nothing compared to the spark between her and Maggie.

When Alex opened her eyes, she saw everyone looking at the two of them. No one said a word. Her heart hammered inside her chest, as she wondered for a moment if she'd made a terrible mistake in revealing their relationship.

"Wow," Winn said, finally breaking the silence. He looked surprised. "So you two...?"

Alex nodded. Maggie looped an arm around Alex's waist as if to confirm their relationship status. It was quiet again for a few more seconds before everyone clapped and cheered.

A huge smile made its way across Alex's face as she looked at the other people in the room, then back to her girlfriend. She was accepted. She was loved.

The balcony turned out to be the perfect place to watch the fireworks, as it provided the group with an amazing vantage point. They stood outside and watched the sky become illuminated by bursts of colour, enthralled by their view.

"Look! That one's for you," Kara said, pointing at the sky and nudging Alex. "It's so pretty!"

"Huh?" Alex had asked, not sure what Kara meant. Then it dawned on her. A bunch of fireworks had gone off at the same time, turning the sky into a rainbow explosion. Alex smiled, both at the beautiful view and her sister, supportive as ever.

As Maggie looked out at the city, which was a stunning sight to behold because of all the lights and fireworks, she thought to herself that there was no other way she'd rather be ringing in the new year. She was surrounded by new friends and had an arm around her girlfriend's waist. Alex kissed Maggie's cheek.

"Ugh, get a room you two!" Winn said jokingly.

Alex blushed slightly and Maggie rolled her eyes. Instead of listening to Winn however, she proceeded to kiss Alex again - this time on the lips. It felt so freeing to be able to kiss her girlfriend out in the open like this. Alex kissed her back, for once not worried about what the people around her might think.

"Happy New Year, Danvers," Maggie said, smiling.

"Happy New Year, Sawyer."

Alex smiled into Maggie's lips. It really was a happy new year. Because in this moment, a little after midnight on January 1st, Alex Danvers was happier than she'd ever been. She didn't know what the year would have in store for her, but with Maggie and her sister and their friends by her side, she couldn't wait to find out.

 


End file.
